Scotland's Freedom
by TheGirlInWonderland
Summary: A crack appeared in Arthur's calm façade. His pinky finger that was assisting his hand in holding up his exquisite tea cup twitched, sending a small splash of tea sailing over the lip of the cup. "I need you. You need to stay." Allistor ran an exhausted hand through his fire hair. "You need me?" Arthur didn't seem to hear him. "That's what families do. They stay together."


Allistor stood up, shaking, and slammed a fist on the table. "Goddammit, Arthur! Just give me what I want!"

Arthur sat on the other side of the table, sipping perfectly brewed tea from a perfectly crafted cup, on leg resting perfectly on top of the other. He looked like the epitome of calmness, if one could not detect the ever-so-slight shaking of his fingers, the way he was poised, as if about to take flight, or the nervousness crinkled around the corners of his eyes.

Allistor saw it all, and almost threw the wooden table into the entirely-too-large adjoining kitchen. Instead, he collapsed into his chair, the picture of defeat. "At least tell me why. Why can't I have my freedom?"

A small crack appeared in Arthur's calm façade. His pinky finger that was assisting his hand in holding up his exquisite tea cup twitched, sending a small splash of tea sailing over the lip of the cup. "I need you. You need to stay."

Allistor ran an exhausted hand through his fire hair. "You need me? Since when?"

Arthur didn't seem to hear him. "That's what families do. They stay together no matter."

Allistor paused. "They stay together? Like when you ran off to do that world domination shit and raise that little squirt, what's his name... Alfred?"

Arthur's hand clenched around the handle of the tea cup so hard it shattered, sending the cup hurtling toward the floor. It shattered into a thousand pieces. Arthur didn't seem to notice the mess of tea and porcelain, or the shards ripping into the skin of his hand, dragging bright red blood from the scratches.

"Artie, you, erm, seem to have-"

"He just left. He abandoned me like it didn't matter. All of the sacrifices I made for him and everything I did, he didn't care. He just left. You can't leave me. I've done so much for you. You can't, you can't. No." Arthur said in a flat voice

"What if Oliver wanted to leave? Would you say the same thing?" Allistor asked.

"Yes. You, me, Dylan, Oliver, and Ellie. We stay together forever. We need each other. We need to stay together."

Allistor stood up and slowly moved around to the other side of the table. Arthur didn't seem to take notice of him until Allistor gently touched Arthur's bleeding hand. Arthur jumped to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Artie, your hand is bleeding."

Arthur looked at said hand with what appeared to be fascination. "So I am."

Allistor flipped open his phone and called the second speed dial number. Arthur's face twisted with fury at the site of the cellular device and he reached for it with his not-bleeding hand. "Give me that!" he shrieked.

Allistor backed away and urged his brother to pick up.

"Give me that! You can't leave! You can't!" Arthur seemed to disregard the fact that shards of teacup were pushing their way into his woolen socks, and staining them with tea and blood.

The phone rang and rang and finally, someone picked up. "Hello?" Oliver said.

"Mate, you need to get over to Artie's right now. He's freaking out," Allistor said as quickly as he could.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

Arthur made another lunge for the phone. "Give me the bloody phone! You're not allowed to leave! We need to stay together!"

Oliver was silent for a moment. "I'll be over in five minutes."

"Faster. Get here faster," Allistor said quickly before snapping his phone shut and handing it over to Arthur. Arthur hurled it to the floor, cackling as tea wormed its way into the crevices of the phone, rendering it useless.

Allistor cautiously took a step toward Arthur and held out a hand. "Give me your hand."

Arthur obediently placed his unhurt hand into Allistor's. Allistor dropped it. "Other one."

Arthur raised his hand, eyes widening at the sight of just how much blood was dripping out of his hand. He winced violently as Allistor pried it open and began picking out pieces of porcelain. He silently followed his brother as he was tugged to the nearby bathroom and tweezers were used to extract the last few slivers. Arthur sucked in a breath through his teeth when the cuts were run under the freezing cold water from the tap and patted dry.

The front door opened and slammed shut. "Scottie? Artie?" Oliver called.

Allistor poked his head out the bathroom door. "In here. Be a doll and go clean up the mess in the dining room would you?"

"The dining room?"

"Yeah, there's tea and teacup and blood, and oh yeah, my phone. Washcloths are in the drawer to the left of the sink, towels are with them, and the broom is in the pantry," Allistor said as he searched underneath the bathroom sink for bandages. Successfully finding them, he stretched out a length of it and wrapped around Arthur's palm. He attached a few Band-Aids to the cuts on his fingers before letting the hand drop.

"Sorry," Arthur said quietly.

"Hm?" Allistor asked, putting back the bandages.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have done that," Allistor snorted.

"I just, I can't be alone Scottie. I can't."

"I know. But, you won't be alone; I'll still hang around too much and pick on you. And besides, you have Oliver and Dylan and Ellie."

Arthur sighed. "It wouldn't be the same."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Allistor asked tilting Arthur's head up so green eyes met greener ones.

Arthur sighed again and moved out of Allistor's grip. As he walked out the door of the bathroom, he mumbled, "I'll think about it."

Allistor grinned, punched the air, and followed Arthur back to the dining room.

* * *

Author's Note- This is just a one shot I thought of and decided to write, I hope you liked it! Don't worry, I'll be posting another chapter of Arthur Alone within the next week or two, and I'll keep updating the New Countries.

Please review! They make me happy inside! :3


End file.
